


Shameless

by tokyojunk



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyojunk/pseuds/tokyojunk
Summary: Just when things are getting hot, Kotetsu gets a phone call. Trolling ensues.





	

Kotetsu broke their kiss to nip and suck down Barnaby’s jawline.  
  
“Ready for a wild roar?” He kissed along the blond’s neck.  
  
Barnaby snorted, turning to give the man more access.  
  
“Why do you insist on saying that and thinking it’s sexy?”  
  
Kotetsu stopped for a moment. “Because it is.” And bit into the base of Barnaby’s neck, getting a hiss out of the blond.  
  
He laved the bite before sucking, leaving a mark. He knew better than to leave evidence of their relationship, but how could he resist leaving his mark on someone who was so obviously his?  
  
He lifted himself up, hands planted on either side of his lover’s head.  
  
“And I made you say you were ready for it once.”  
  
He technically made Barnaby beg, but he wasn’t going to sour the mood by going into detail. The blond could be very temperamental when it came to his pride and could clam up at a moment’s notice to protect himself from embarrassment.  
  
He wiggled his eyebrows as he invited the younger man to protest. Barnaby looked away, annoyed.  
  
“No comment.”  
  
Kotetsu chuckled. “It’s okay, Bunny.” He leaned down and kissed the corner of Barnaby’s mouth, before placing a gentle kiss on his chin. “You take the bad with the good.”  
  
Barnaby captured his lips then, kissing him hard and deep. Kotetsu let himself sink in, relishing the warmth and wet slickness of Barnaby’s mouth as he sucked on his tongue. Kissing Barnaby was something he never got tired of. There was something about the blond, the shape of his lips, the moist hotness of his mouth that made Kotetsu just want to devour every little bit of him like an addicted mad man. He sank his teeth into Barnaby’s bottom lip, groaning at the soft sound the blond made before licking and tenderly sucking it, leaving it nice and swollen. He moved down to his chin, before nipping at smooth skin down his jawline.  
  
Reaching the crook of his neck, Kotetsu began to roll his hips, grinding his bulging erection against Barnaby’s jeans. That earned him a strained moan from the blond, who planted his hands on Kotetsu’s ass, thrusting hungrily upwards for more friction.  
  
“M-more,” he panted. “I want you to fuck me into next week,” the younger hero got out, swallowing.  
  
The sight of his adam’s apple bobbing as he did set Kotetsu off and before he knew it, he reached between them, unbuckling Barnaby’s belt, getting his jeans undone as well as his own pants. The blond wasted no time pulling Kotetsu’s already unbuttoned shirt down his shoulders. The man sat up and straddled the blond as he threw his shirt to the side and discarded the white tank top he wore underneath. He slid his hands under Barnaby's shirt, slowly inching them upwards, liking the feel of Barnaby's smooth skin, taut muscles and heat. Calloused fingers brushed against hardened nubs soliciting a shiver. There was something about having Barnaby like this that made Kotetsu want to go even further to break the younger man down.  
  
Kotetsu rocked his hips forward, riding the younger man in a slow rhythm as he braced himself on his chest. He dipped his head down, mind swimming, breath coming in short pants. His body burned with raw need and he watched through messy bangs the blond below, face flushed pink—vulnerable. But his eyes gave him away, they were sharp and full of control.  
  
Barnaby gripped his hips, beckoning him to go a bit faster as he met Kotetsu with upward thrusts.  
  
Control was something he knew Barnaby would never give up, no matter their circumstances and Kotetsu—knowing what he'd been through, not wanting to think of what else Maverick had done to him—was alright with that. So if Barnaby wanted to be fucked senseless then Kotetsu was going to deliver.  
  
He’d give him a deep, hard fucking that'd cripple him.  
  
The phone on the nightstand began to ring, but Kotetsu ignored it, leaning down to kiss his lover instead. Barnaby snaked his hands down his back and slipped them into the loose slacks to grab Kotetsu's ass as the man continued to roll his hips. Kotetsu felt lost in it, breaking their kissing to moan into Barnaby’s neck as wave after wave of pleasure knocked his mind down and heightened his senses. It wasn't until the younger hero’s hands stilled his rocking hips that Kotetsu stopped to look at the flushed blond.  
  
The phone kept ringing, making Kotetsu groan into Barnaby’s neck.  
  
"Your phone.”  
  
"I know, I know," came the muffled reply and with that the man rose up and rolled off to answer his cell phone. Seeing the name on the call screen changed everything as he perked up. Forcing his clouded mind to sober up, Kotetsu answered with a beaming smile.  
  
“Kaede! Hi sweetie!"  
  
“Hi Dad!" Kotetsu was overjoyed to hear her voice. "Why’d it take so long for you to answer? Are you busy?”  
  
The man flushed, embarrassed that not a second ago he was ready and willing to screw Barnaby through the mattress.

“Uh… yeah, I was in the middle of something but—"  
  
He looked behind him to see Barnaby sit up. The blond put a finger to his own lips signaling Kotetsu to keep quiet.  
  
“Do you want me to call back?”  
  
“What? No! It’s not every day a hero gets a call from his biggest fan," he said, scratching the back of his head, grinning.  
  
“Ugh, I’m hanging up.”  
  
“Wait! Don’t hang up!"  
  
He heard the blond snicker in the background. He felt for a pillow and tried to hit the hero, but missed. Barnaby took the opportunity to snatch the pillow away and pull Kotetsu back into an embrace.  
  
“How’s everyone at home?” he asked, resting against his partner's chest and getting comfortable.  
  
“Grandma’s fine. She’s wondering when you’re coming home to visit.”  
  
“Are you sure _you_ aren't the one wondering?” the man teased.  
  
“As if!" He could picture her screwing her face up in disdain and looking away, lips pursed in a pout. His daughter was so cute! "You can stay in Sternbild for all I care."  
  
“Aw, what if daddy wants to see his baby girl?”  
  
“Dad I’m thirteen, I’m not a kid anymore.”  
  
“Thirteen!? You’re so old.” He marveled. “I'm going to have an old lady before I know it!"  
  
“Dad!” the girl whined.  
  
Kotetsu laughed. He felt Barnaby nuzzle into his hair, kissing the nape of his neck. The man relaxed more, enjoying the affection.  
  
“So how was your day honey?”  
  
“School was pretty boring today. But today I got into an argument with Yuna about Drag Race."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
“It’s an awesome show! Anyway, my favorite queen is Kim Chi and—”  
  
“Isn’t that a food?” he interrupted.  
  
“She’s a drag queen dad. You have to listen. She is everything. She. Slays!”  
  
“Like dragons?”  
  
“Noooo! Just listen!"  
  
Kotetsu had no idea what she was talking about, but it brought him immeasurable joy to know that his daughter wanted to share whatever she was passionate about with him. She babbled on about clothes, about performances and 'getting her life'—whatever that meant—and he could just picture her amber eyes, wide and shining with enthusiasm in the same way he got excited when he was a kid talking anyone's ears off about Mr. Legend.  
  
There was one problem however, and it was in the form of Barnaby's curious fingers creeping their way down to Kotetsu's crotch.  
  
The butterfly kisses on his neck, Kotetsu could deal with, but the hand currently cupping and fondling him? Not so much. He didn't want to give away how good Barnaby’s fingers felt as they traced the outline of his cock.  
  
Kaede kept talking away, ignorant to the circumstances.  
  
Kotetsu willed himself, more for his daughter than himself, to fight through the pleasure. He was too slow to react when Barnaby pulled down the waistband of his underwear, taking his cock out. He was half hard and the blond began stroking, slow gentle pumps that made him fully hard again. Kotetsu could only bite down his lower lip to control what little sanity he had left as the blond smeared beads of pre-cum with the pad of his thumb over the slit.  
  
“I am going to suck you dry,” Barnaby whispered by his ear.  
  
“Every.”  
  
Stroke.  
  
"Single."  
  
Stroke.  
  
"Drop."  
  
Stroke.  
  
"Of."  
  
_Press._  
  
"Cum."  
  
Kotetsu almost whimpered when Barnaby dragged his fingertip on the underside of the head.  
  
"Out of your cock.”  
  
Kotetsu dropped the phone.  
  
“Dad!"  
  
It was almost comical how he tried picking it back up, juggling it as though it were about to catch fire.  
  
“I-uh, Y-yeah?"  
  
"Are you even listening to me?”  
  
"Of course I am sweetie!” he said through clenched teeth. Barnaby held him with a firmer fist, pumping him with increasing speed.  
  
“Then what did I just say?”  
  
“Ummm,” he moaned and almost dropped the phone again in sheer horror that he did that.  
  
“You weren’t listening!” the girl accused angrily.  
  
Barnaby broke down and laughed into the nape of his neck, letting his cock go. Kotetsu wasn’t amused, scowling as he attempted to pull away from the blond. But being rock hard made moving awkward and it also didn’t help that Barnaby wasn’t willing to let the man go, pinning him to his chest.  
  
“What’s that?”  
  
“That? Bunny being a jerk,” Kotetsu said miserably. The blond snorted, nuzzling into dark hair before placing a kiss on the man’s temple.  
  
“Oh mah gawd! Barnaby? Can I talk to him? Please?”  
  
Kotetsu shoved the phone at Barnaby, not hiding his displeasure. The blond let him go as he got it.  
  
“Hello Kaede. How are you doing?” Barnaby asked as smooth and as polite as ever.  
  
“I’m doing great! I'm so glad I get to talk to you!”  
  
“I hope I’m a better listener than your father.”  
  
“Dad’s so old, he’s probably going deaf anyway.”  
  
Kotetsu wasn't going to pretend that hearing that didn't hurt a little. The teasing he could handle, but the girl sounded so happy speaking with Barnaby that he couldn't help but feel a bit jealous.  
  
With his erection now wilting, Kotetsu took the opportunity to devise his revenge. He wasn't going to do what Barnaby did, that was too obvious. He needed to be a bit subtler, which was something he wasn't used to being, but could pull off when he worked at it.  
  
He tucked his cock back in his underwear and removed his pants. He moved like a predator, circling the blond before pushing him down into the mattress. Barnaby didn't fight him, sinking back with ease. If anything he looked curious. He sat beside the young hero and reached for his hips, pulling his jeans down until the young man stopped him, a firm grip on his wrist.  
  
Barnaby gave him a glare that said ‘You better not think about fucking me with your daughter on the line.’  
  
Kotetsu chuckled.  
  
“I’m not going to fuck you with my daughter on the line," he said, making sure his voice was low enough.  
  
The blond loosened his hold, but still looked at him suspiciously.  
  
“I’m just going to make you suffer and wish I did.” He flung the jeans off with ease, tossing them over his shoulder.  
  
Barnaby sat up, hand blocking the phone.  
  
"Are you insane?" he hissed.  
  
"What? I'm kidding! I'm not going to do anything!" Kotetsu was quick to raise his hands up in defense. "Those were just empty words. I just want to cuddle. Is that a crime?"  
  
Barnaby simply glared.  
  
"I don't know. On a scale of one to ten, how angry am I going to be with you for what you have planned?"  
  
Kotetsu smiled.  
  
"A soft nine?"  
  
Barnaby's eyes widened. He opened his mouth to retort, but Kaede's voice rang with worry.  
  
“Barnaby?”  
  
“Ah, Yes, Kaede…" He went back to the phone call while glaring at his lover. "Your father is trying to distract me."  
  
"Just ignore him if he's annoying. That's what we do at home."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
“Anyway!” Kaede said ignoring her father’s outburst. “So this drag queen named Alaska was so shady when it came to elimination! She sent Tatianna home, but kept her best friend Roxxxy, who by the way, has been complete garbage the past three weeks!"  
  
"Alaska is good at what she does, but she was a brat this season. Everyone's favorite is Katya, but it’s so obvious that Alaska is going to win.” Barnaby replied.  
  
"Wait, you know what she's talking about?" He asked, surprised Barnaby was keeping up so well.  
  
"Yes. I'm not old and out of touch like you." He said, nose turned up at him before going back to the conversation.  
  
Kotetsu's eyebrow twitched. He was going to make the blond regret saying that.  
  
He pushed the blond down again, sinking down into bed with him. He settled beside him, placing a few soft kisses down his throat before snuggling in closer. The young hero didn't seem to mind, wrapping his free arm around the man's shoulders to hold him. Kotetsu slid a hand underneath Barnaby's shirt, fingers splayed as he dragged them up and down in a slow, gentle motion. He liked the feel of soft skin and hard abs. Barnaby relaxed under his touch.  
  
Kotetsu pressed his lips against the blond’s pulse, trailing down to his collar bone to sink a small bite that he quickly licked and sucked. His thumb reached a perked nipple, drawing slow circles around it. Barnaby was as stoic as ever, barely reacting to Kotetsu’s feather kisses or light touches. Embolden by his partner’s indifference Kotetsu sat up and straddled him. That got Barnaby’s attention immediately as he focused on Kotetsu, eyes watching, calculating. The older man gave him a friendly grin before leaning down to kiss the corner of his mouth.  
  
“Bunny.” He kissed his chin next. “Just trust this old man, okay?”  
  
His partner raised an eyebrow, not entirely sure.  
  
Kotetsu hiked the blond’s shirt up to kiss his chest. He slowly planted wet kisses across, scorching every inch of skin with his lips. Taking a pert pink nipple in his mouth, Kotetsu gave it a wet lick before taking it between his teeth and giving it a teasing pull. He sucked the nub hard, letting it go and doing the same to the other one. Barnaby’s body tensed and his breath hitched, but he never missed a beat, delivering prompt and well thought out responses to Kaede on the other line.  
  
The older hero kissed down to his abdomen and dipped his tongue into his navel. Barnaby’s free hand nestled in Kotetsu’s hair, fingers carding through soft dark strands. Kotetsu looked up, watching the blond’s breathing as his chest rose and fell a bit more quickly than before. Reaching his underwear, Kotetsu fought the impulse to pull the elastic band down and free his cock. It would be so easy to just place a hot mouth on it, but Barnaby had been a bad boy and Kotetsu was in the mood to punish him. Instead, he pressed a chaste kiss through the fabric.  
  
The older hero continued kissing, being deliberately slow as he went along the outline of Barnaby’s cock, mouth slightly open, tongue peeking enough to brush against fabric. He looked up to see the young man straining a bit, abs taut as he tried to even out his breathing. He was fighting it, fighting _him_ , to keep some semblance of control. Kotetsu was impressed by his fortitude.  
  
The blonde pulled his legs up, planting his feet on the mattress as he tried to pull himself upwards to get away. But Kotetsu held him in place, looping his arms around his thighs, keeping them far apart as he settled in between, pressing his lips against Barnaby’s cock. He dipped lower, trailing down to his balls, taking care to draw one into his mouth through the fabric. He heard the blond’s toes pop as they curled and Kotetsu couldn’t help but feel a little proud of himself. Barnaby tried escaping again, but Kotetsu’s firm grip kept him from going anywhere. He stopped fondling his balls, kissing along the length again. He took the head into his mouth, the fabric growing darker from a combination of his saliva and Barnaby’s leaking cock.  
  
Just watching Barnaby squirm lit something in Kotetsu and he began to rut himself against the sheets, desperate for simulation. The young hero tried his best to stay coherent, but soon gave up and resorted to breathy sighs of encouragement and plenty of ‘uh-huh’s. The idea to make the younger hero reach climax was tempting, but Kotetsu would rather just bring him to the brink, push him to the edge where he would hold him to hear him beg.  
  
Kotetsu raked his teeth as gently and as lightly as possible over the outline of his cock, making the threat of them sinking in very real. The blonde choked, thrusting upwards as a hand clamped down over his mouth to smother a moan. Kotetsu took that as a sign that it was time.  
  
Abandoning his post, Kotetsu kissed the inside of Barnaby’s inner thighs before settling on the right one as he nipped at pale unblemished skin, tongue lapping over the love bites. He felt the inner muscles flex as the blond tried to push him back up to his cock, but Kotetsu ignored him, kissing down his thigh, fingers trailing behind as they kneaded taut flesh. He sat up, bringing the leg over his shoulder and watched Barnaby, face flushed a pretty pink, hair spread out on the pillow, a picture of wanton lust and need. He was beautiful and looked good enough to eat.  
  
He smiled at him then, a predatory leer that promised he wasn’t going to leave any scraps once he gobbled him up.  
  
Kotetsu turned into his thigh and placed a soft kiss. He looked at Barnaby again, his leer baring vengeful fangs as he dragged his beard against the inside of his thigh, making sure every stiff bristle dug aggressively into highly sensitive skin.  
  
The man had seconds to react to Barnaby’s kick. He lost all composure and started to laugh so hard he started wheezing.  
  
Barnaby retaliated, taking a pillow and whacking Kotetsu repeatedly. The older man could only hold his hands up in a weak attempt at protection, but the look of utter horror Barnaby had when he ruined the mood was just too funny to forget.  
  
The blond gave one final wallop before giving the man a glare that said ‘She is going to be fatherless when I’m done with you.’  
  
Kotetsu, catching the pillow as well as his breath, hugged it and smiled. It was worth it.  
  
“Is that dad laughing?”  
  
“Yes, he thinks it’s funny to tease me.”  
  
“Dad!” Kotetsu flinched at the sound of her angry voice. Barnaby shoved the phone at his face.  
  
“But he teases me all the time,” Kotetsu complained to his daughter of all people.  
  
“He’s incapable of being cruel.”  
  
“What?! That’s not true!”  
  
Barnaby shoved him down.  
  
“W-wait!” Kotetsu called out in a blind panic.  
  
He tore the man’s underwear off, ripping the fabric in two with ease and tossing it aside.  
  
“I’m sorry!” Kotetsu jumped, trying to scoot back, but Barnaby wasn’t having it, grabbing the man’s legs and forcing them apart.  
  
He took his cock in without warning, sucking him in deep to the back of his throat without flinching. Kotetsu yelped when Barnaby hollowed his cheeks to pull back, sucking the head hard before swirling his tongue over the slit.  
  
“Dad?!”  
  
“I-I’m okay!” he stuttered, licking his lips screwing his eyes shut to concentrate.  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
Barnaby had a firm grip, pumping quick slick strokes pausing only to drag his tongue on the underside of the head, giving it one slow languid lick.  
  
“Y-yeah, just Bun-nery—ah- _Barnaby_ teasing your father –ah!—back.” He said, sitting up and opening his eyes to see the blond fully invested in taking his cock back in to the back of his throat again.  
  
“Well what do you expect? You were mean to him first!”  
  
“B-but I wasn’t!”  
  
Kotetsu made a weak attempt at pushing the blond away, brushing his bangs back in the hopes of making eye contact, letting him know that he got the point and that they should maybe be adults for once and stop dicking around—literally. But Barnaby ignored him, tonguing his slit and lapping up the beads of pre-cum as they appeared. He stroked his shaft at such a quick pace that it only shoved Kotetsu towards the edge.  
  
Barnaby’s mouth was hot, slick and wet and Kotetsu was fighting the urge to buck and fuck his face off. But the blond was sucking his cock like he had something to prove and nothing to lose. The way his throat constricted around his cock when he took him deep, the way he toyed with the slit and underside, licking and sucking like he was the sweetest treat he’d ever eaten. Kotetsu was going insane and he was on the verge of climax.  
  
“H-honey? C-can you hold o-on?”  
  
He never heard her reply, shoving the phone under a pillow and pressing down on it for good measure. His moans joined the obscene wet sounds of slurping in the room and Kotetsu came hard, a garbled moan mixed with curses as he thrust into Barnaby’s mouth. The blond swallowed what he could, the rest escaping down the corners of his mouth. Despite the mess, the blond kept going, sucking him to the last drop. In his sensitive and heightened state Kotetsu’s eyes widened in horror. It was too much, the sensations overwhelming. The blond was literally going to suck him to death.  
  
“Bun-bunny-w-wai—!” Kotetsu shrank into himself, a spasm taking over before he fell backwards in bed, chest heaving, mind completely gone.  
  
Barnaby sat up to look him over, wiping the corners of his mouth, a sly smirk on his lips.  
  
“You alright there, Tiger?”  
  
He wanted to call Barnaby an asshole, but it came out gibberish.  
  
“That’s nice,” the blond said, smiling.  
  
Barnaby reached over and grabbed the phone from under the pillow.  
  
“Hello Kaede.” The young man looked at him, eyes beaming with pride. “Your dad? He’s completely fine. But he’ll be up in about ten minutes, so we don’t have a lot of time. What were you saying about school before we were so rudely interrupted?”  
  
Kotetsu laid there, mind foggy and body still reeling. He felt languid and sleepy, but he couldn’t give up. He didn’t want it to end like this, not when he knew he could turn the tables and win this petty game for sure. As minutes past he found himself sobering up, his mind clearing and the idea of revenge taking over.  
  
Kotetsu rose up like the dead and reached towards the nightstand, grabbing the lube. At the sign of moment, Barnaby looked behind him, eyes scanning Kotetsu as if deciphering what the man had planned next. The old man didn’t bother hiding it, showing him the bottle with a grin. The blond immediately began to move, but Kotetsu caught him by the shoulder, drawing himself close enough into Barnaby’s free ear.  
  
"Head down, ass up." He growled. The blond tensed. " _Now._ "  
  
He saw Barnaby visibly shiver as he got into position. Kotetsu left subtly at the door and pulled the blond’s underwear down, helping him out of them before discarding them to the side. Barnaby was still half hard, but Kotetsu wanted him leaking, begging to get off. He reached around, grabbing his cock and began slowly pumping, stroking him back to full hardness.  
  
He let go, deciding to focus on his ass next. He took each cheek and gave them a firm squeeze. Kotetsu was an ass man and he loved Barnaby’s ass in particular. His cheeks looked like two perfectly shaped globes, smooth and hard. He was muscular without being too meaty, but he was just this side of firm without being too soft. Kotetsu loved cupping his ass, groping it at inappropriate times during their day. It looked good enough to sink your teeth into.  
  
He gave his cheeks a stinging slap, making the blond almost lose his footing at the unexpected action. Barnaby craned his neck to glare bloody murder at the man who smiled sheepishly, rubbing the now reddened cheeks as he mouthed an apology. Guess he went a bit too far there as he heard the blond make up an excuse as to what that sound was to his daughter.  
  
Right.  
  
Kaede was still on the line so Kotetsu had to be quiet.  
  
He spread the cheeks wide, taking a nice long look at the pink puckered hole that was waiting to be played with. He placed a wet kiss, leaving enough saliva to rub the outside with the pad of his thumb in slow circles. Barnaby stiffened, stuttering a word, but recovering quickly in his conversation. Kotetsu leaned in and traced his tongue around his entrance before dipping the tip of his tongue in. He barely got through the ring of muscle when Barnaby immediately pulled forward, gasping at the intrusion. Kotetsu pulled back to hold him in place, wrapping an arm around his thighs.  
  
He went back in, licking around his entrance in slow teasing circles. He blew some air at the slicked entrance and watched as Barnaby squeezed and contracted at the sensation. He massaged his cheeks, soothing him to relax. Once the blond did, he took advantage and thrust his tongue in, deep. Past the ring of muscle and into heat. He sucked, licked, and swirled his tongue like eating Barnaby’s ass was something he was meant to do. The blond tried escaping, squirming and whimpering as he tried to scoot up, but the more he struggled, the worse it got. Kotetsu made sure his tongue dove as deep as it could, driving into him as he twirled his tongue into his hot slick hole.  
  
Barnaby had a taste that only belonged to him, Kotetsu thought as he sucked and savored the taste. It was a slight musk with a hint of soap. The blond was paranoid about cleanliness to the point of obsession and Barnaby wouldn’t let Kotetsu do this otherwise if he wasn’t. The young hero let out a dry sob, a signal that let Kotetsu know he would reach climax soon if he didn’t let up.  
  
Kotetsu gave Barnaby one final lick before he uncapped the bottle of lube. He poured a generous amount, liberally coating his fingers and inserting a digit, sinking it to the knuckle. Barnaby’s thighs flexed as he added another to stretch him out. He thrust his fingers in a slow rhythm, scissoring as he went, searching for the sensitive spot that made Barnaby speak in tongues when he thoroughly abused it. He knew he reached it when he felt the blond immediately clench around him.  
  
He stopped moving, waiting for the blond to relax. Barnaby was surprisingly keeping the conversation going, though his breath was shorter and he seemed to make use of the pillow by shoving his face into it to muffle out any moans. He moved again, every thrust hitting that bundle of nerves, as Barnaby rocked back into him. Kotetsu picked up speed as his fingers coaxed shivers and soft whimpered moans. Barnaby’s knees shook, threatening to give out.  
  
Despite revenge being a driving factor in his current torture of a defenseless Barnaby, Kotetsu actually enjoyed giving his partner pleasure. He was nothing but a generous lover, always had been, even with Tomoe. There was just something about bringing someone else to climax, making them quake as an orgasm ripped through—making them tense up, toes curls, and spout eight different kinds of gibberish—that was so satisfying. It made him feel wanted, it made him feel strong, it made him feel drunk with power.  
  
The power to fuck them within an inch of their life, leaving them a boneless cum covered mess while still being the one to sooth them afterwards, gentle kisses to ease them back into normalcy, back to who they were before they got straight up dicked to hell and back.  
  
The power to break someone down and the power to make them up again.  
  
It was a dangerous line that could lead to something darker, something sinister, but Kotetsu never let it go there. Because as much as he loved that kind of control, he was also very devoted and fiercely protective of those he loved.  
  
And he loved Barnaby. Truly, deeply—madly even. He loved him enough to indulge him. Let him get away with and demand whatever he wanted. He loved him enough to spoil him rotten all the while breaking him down to watch him crumble at his feet.  
  
He loved him enough to pick up the pieces and put him back together again.  
  
Barnaby moaned a loud sob as he gripping the sheets, holding himself up on all fours now. Kotetsu hadn’t noticed when he given up the conversation, but he could see the faint light of his cell phone coming from under the pillow. Kaede was on hold so he didn’t have a lot of time despite how slow he wanted to thoroughly fuck Barnaby.  
  
The blond tensed again, ready to orgasm. Kotetsu slowed his pace and cupped his balls, slightly tugging them to stop him from climaxing. He didn’t want him to come yet, not without breaking him first. He pushed and withdrew his fingers at a torturous crawl. Barnaby sobbed in frustration, desperately pushing back. Kotetsu’s cock twitched with interest at the sight of the blond fucking himself on his fingers. He was entranced by how easily his entrance gave way, how the pink muscle swallowed his fingers whole with greedy need. The thought of sinking his cock into that familiar tight heat made his throat dry.  
  
He didn’t have a lot of time and stroked himself to full hardness. He positioned himself behind Barnaby, withdrawing his fingers and leaned in to flush their bodies together. He placed a gentle kiss on his nape, where blond curls were now damp with sweat.  
  
He rubbed the tip of his cock around Barnaby’s entrance, circling before dragging the length down the cleft of his ass. He wanted to just slam balls deep into him, but he had to stay in control. He pushed the tip in, sliding inside half way before withdrawing completely.  
  
Barnaby whimpered, shaking.  
  
“Kotetsu,” his voice broke. “ _Please_.” He begged.  
  
The older hero smiled.  
  
“You’ll get cock when I think you deserve it.” He snarled, baring teeth as he pressed his cock slightly against Barnaby’s entrance again.  
  
The blond gave a choked sob.  
  
"Do you deserve it?” he asked, a bit more softly, circling the tip of his cock over the slick hole.  
  
Barnaby nodded, groaning.  
  
"Do you?" he whispered and pressed.  
  
A moan was his reply.  
  
“Hmmm?”  
  
“ _Just fuck me already_!" Barnaby cried, desperate.  
  
Kotetsu pulled his cock back, chuckling into blond curls, and introduced his fingers again. He shoved them in deep, curling and finding his prostate. His free hand reached around to stroke Barnaby’s cock, smooth even pumps that increased in speed as he began to thrust his fingers. The blond rocked his hips, timing himself to thrust into Kotetsu’s hand while landing back to fuck himself on his fingers. Barnaby didn’t last long against the onslaught and came so hard that his arms gave out, face-planting into the pillow below with a hoarse cry.  
  
Satisfied that his lover wasn’t going anywhere in his state, Kotetsu wiped his hands on the back of Barnaby’s shirt (he was going to get murdered for that, but Barnaby didn’t seem to care much at the moment). He reached for the pillow and grabbed his phone, taking his daughter off hold.  
  
“Kaede?”  
  
“Dad? I was on hold for a long time, did something happen?” she asked, full of concern.  
  
“Sorry honey, looks like Bunny isn’t feeling well.”  
  
“Is he going to be okay?”  
  
“He’s just a little light headed.” Kotetsu looked over at Barnaby, a complete boneless mess as he caught his breath.  
  
“You’ll be fine, right partner?”  
  
Barnaby flipped him off.  
  
“Doing better already,” Kotetsu grinned. “Listen honey, daddy has to take care of Barnaby and make sure he doesn’t get up for a while since he’s so light headed. We’ll see if we can come visit you next weekend!”  
  
“Oh my gwad! Barnaby’s coming to visit?”  
  
“If he can walk,” the man said, cheerfully.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Love you honey. We’ll talk later!”  
  
The man ended the call and placed the phone on the nightstand.  
  
“You’re an asshole,” Barnaby finally said, staring daggers.  
  
Kotetsu let the insult roll of his shoulders, not buying the animosity or the glare behind it. Slicking his cock with some lubricant, the older hero stroked himself as he patted Barnaby’s ass to get into position. The blond complied, getting on his knees again--ass up and ready for the fierce dicking he was about to receive.   
  
The man slid into Barnaby to the hilt, making the blond moan a curse as he was mounted.  
  
“Now, if I’m not mistaken.” Kotetsu slowly pulled back before slamming in hard and deep. “You said you wanted me to fuck you into next week?” he asked by his ear, voice husky and deep. He rolled his hips, pulling out slightly to thrust in again and grind.  
  
Barnaby moaned, rocking his ass back, craving more.  
  
“Make it next month.”


End file.
